Red refletion
by eclipse total
Summary: [Basado en color Chronicles] "En este mundo sin esperanzas, donde los androides aterrorizan a la humanidad, soy la única que puede protegerte... Lo haré, justo como tú lo hiciste aquel día. Porque aunque se que es imposible, te amo y nadie lo podrá cambiar." [KaiMei]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para escribir esta historia de fans para fans y sin ánimos de lucro.

Tal vez no debería subirlo si no he terminado mi long fic de Dear... buenas noticias, tengo más de la mitad del capitulo (?). Pero bueno, la verdad es que no puedo esperar más para subir este fic, no tendrá muchos capítulos así que supongo que está bien, sin embargo, si me tardaré bastante para escribirlo, advertidos están ;)

**Pareja**: **Kaito x Meiko**. Basada en la saga color chronicle, principalmente en la canción homónima al fic, es que es tan hermosa que debía escribir una historia basada en esa canción, por supuesto, agregando mis propios detalles :3

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Esto era el apocalipsis androide, la humanidad había sucumbido antes estos seres inhumanos y había sido casi erradicada. Solo pocos humanos habitaban en japón, andando de un lugar a otro, escondiéndose entre los escombros que alguna vez fueron una importante civilización, buscando comida y una oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

En uno de los grupos esparcidos en lo que antes fue Tokio, se encontraba él. Kaito Shion no se enorgullecía de su familia o de su pasado... ¡Pensar que los Shion fueron los más ambiciosos por buscar estas tecnologías! Su familia fue tratada como todo un clan de héroes, y al final... Habían traicionado a la humanidad. Oh, sí, todo había sido predeterminado por su padre. Y aun ahora, todos los sobreviviente aun eran casados por el clan Shion y el ejercito de androides a su poder, siendo Kaito, quién había abandonado a la familia por esas estúpidas ideas de extinguir a la humanidad, la presa principal.

— Kaito... — Su amigo de la escuela media, Gakupo Kamui, lo llamaba. El susodicho giró la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la morada del antiguo capitán del club de Kendo. — ¿No comerás? — Pregunta, ofreciéndole un trozo de carne de procedencia desconocida. El de ojos azules hizo un gesto de desagrado. — ¡Oh vamos, eres humano! Aun necesitas comer.

— Simplemente no tengo ganas. — Devolvió la mirada al punto donde la tenía antes de que su amigo llegara.

— No puedes seguir culpándote — El joven de largo cabello se sentó junto a él.

— Es fácil decirlo. Pero soy un Shion... Quiera o no, llevo esa sangre. — Murmuró con la mirada perdida. Gakupo prefirió no seguir hablando, solo seguir ahí, a su lado. De alguna forma comprendía lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de su amigo, y pensó que sería más prudente mostrarle su apoyo de forma silenciosa.

La vida para ambos era difícil, pero al menos aun había alguien en quién confiar a su lado.

[...]

La gente gritaba con su paso, con solo verla se alteraban, le temían. No los culpaba, eran humanos: débiles y sin el poder de defenderse de ella. Solo bastaba detenerse frente a las ruinas que usaban como último recurso y levantar el brazo derecho en esa dirección.

_Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡Bam!_

El abrazador fuego salía del brazo, dejando a su paso una luz roja brillante, escuchó a los afortunados que no se refugiaron ahí, gritar y correr a algún otro sitio, intentando salvar su vida. Las ahora destruidas ruinas aplastaban algunos cuerpos de personas que minutos antes observaba correr... _Los humanos eran tan __débiles_.

— ¡Bien hecho, No.0! — Exclamó un hombre. El ser que respondía a ese número volteó la mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Un hombre de bata blanca caminaba hacia ella, pasaba por encima de escombros o cadáveres sin inmutarse, minimizando el precio de la vida de lo que antes era un pueblo lleno de ella.

_Los humanos dan miedo..._

No puede evitar ese pensamiento, ¿Podía confiar ciegamente en ese hombre que no mostraba expresiones o respeto por los de su propia especie? — ¡Vamos, no mires a tu amo así! — aquella arma con forma humana no cambió su estoico rostro, después de todo, las expresiones eran únicas de los humanos y ella no era una. — ¿Podrías al menos sonreír a la persona que te creó? ¿No te di yo una vida?

¿Una vida? Ella se movía y podía pensar por si sola, pero no se consideraba más que un arma inteligente que hacía el trabajo que los humanos no se atrevían a hacer. El hombre junto a ella no se atrevía a manchar sus manos con sangre, o a ensuciar su blanca bata, en ese caso ¿No era un arma perfecta para él? Y ¿No era ese su propósito inicial?

Sin cambiar su expresión caminó entre las ruinas, cazando más humanos... Único motivo por el cual fue creada.

[...]

La jovencita corría entre los escombros, la gente escapaba de lo que ellos llamaban "Red refletion", sobrenombre que nunca comprendió, hasta que vio a la androide en acción, fue horrible y cruel, su brazo en forma de arma se había levantado, dando una sentencia de muerte a las personas que se ocultaron tras esas ruinas... ¿Y si en vez de eso hubiera volteado y apuntado a donde ella se escondía junto a algunas otras personas?

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, ese no era momento en desarmarse. Debía buscar a su hermano, de quién se separó cuando Red Refletion atacó lo que ahora era una aldea de refugiados. Lo iba a encontrar, vivo, porque sabía que Mikuo era fuerte. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo esperaba que no estuviera bajo los escombros...

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, se recriminó por pensar algo así en ese momento. Se detuvo y se las enjugó con el dorso de sus manos. — ¡Hermano! — Exclamó, no tan fuerte para evitar ser escuchada por la cegadora de almas que buscaba más presas en ese momento.

— ¿Miku? — Escuchó la pregunta al aire lanzada por la voz de su hermano. Con nuevas esperanzas, corrió a donde escuchó su voz, para encontrarse con su hermano mayor, empapado en ciertos puntos con su propia sangre y con parte de sus piernas atrapadas bajo algunos escombros derrumbados. — ¡Tonta! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sí, definitivamente era su hermano, la única persona capaz de regañarle en esa situación.

— ¡No pretendo escapar sin ti! — Respondió la menor, acuclillándose junto a él. Intentó levantar los escombros que aprisionaban a su hermano, pero como Mikuo ya esperaba, no pudo. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

— La pared se derrumbó cuando Red Refletion hizo explotar una casa en la otra calle. — Hizo un gesto de dolor, seguramente tendría las piernas rotas, no podía siquiera intentar moverlas. — No importa si me sacas de aquí, no podré escapar contigo así — Sentenció viendo los intentos fallidos de Miku de sacarlo.

— No puedo dejarte — Casi gritó sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerlas más — Eres mi hermano, lo único que me queda. — Gritaba cada vez más fuerte, sin importarle si Red Refetion la escuchaba y, guiada por sus gritos, los encontraba.

— No pienso morir aquí, Miku — Aclaró el mayor llamando la atención de la menor. — Soy fuerte ¿No? Y le prometí a nuestros padres que te protegería — Sonrió, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no lo iba a lograr, lo sabía, pero quería que ella escapara dejándolo atrás, que viviera, por lo menos un poco más. — Te buscaré cuando salga de esto, lo prometo.

Era una promesa vacía, ambos lo sabían pero Mikuo debía aparentar que todo iba a estar bien, por ella. Miku iba a reclamar algo, pero se detuvo en seco, aterrada, cuando vio a Red Refletion parada a escasos pasos de ellos, viéndolos como quién mira a la nada, no atacaba pero tampoco mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento o misericordia. Solo los observó largo rato, antes de cortar la distancia hacia ellos, Mikuo empujó a Miku.

— ¡Corre idiota! — Gritó, ella por primera vez hizo caso, intentando confiar en la promesa de su hermano, aunque sabía que era imposible, solo quería correr, vivir y creer ingenuamente que su hermano la iba a buscar cuando todo acabara.

_Era tan inútil..._

La androide sacudió levemente la cabeza, deshaciéndose de ese extraño sentimiento que la albergó al ver el encuentro de ambos hermanos, fue extraño... Si era un androide, no debería tener eso que llamaban sentimientos.

Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Decidió dejar atrás ese hecho y comenzó a caminar tras la joven, Mikuo vio esto aterrado y, sintiendo como si sus piernas se quebraban, se arrastró fuera de los escombros y tomó la pierna del monstruo, impidiendo que avanzara hasta que perdió de vista a Miku. Red Refletion pareció enojarse un poco, Mikuo pensaba que era por él, pero en realidad se estaba enojando con ella misma... ¿Se estaría rompiendo o algo similar?

Con rabia, se soltó de Mikuo, lanzandolo contra el muro medio derrumbado a su derecha. Dio de llenó contra él, y cayó inconsciente al suelo, posiblemente muerto, posiblemente no, no tenía forma de saberlo, así que para asegurarse apuntó al indefenso muchacho con su brazo-arma, preparada para disparar.

Pero no se esperaba que la visión frente a ella cambiara. La androide abrió los ojos un poco impactada, pues el chico frente a él ya no era el de cabello aguamarina tirado entre escombros... Ahora era un chico que sonreía mientras escupía sangre, tirado en la arena y con un charco de sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Bajo el brazo antes de disparar, volvió a la realidad inmediatamente, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

[...]

— Oh, pero que vergonzoso lo que pasó allá ¿No es así, Zero? — _Zero_ volteó a ver a quién había dicho eso, se encontró con _su competencia, _la favorita del jefe, mimada y cruel, era _Rin_. De sonrisa sarcástica y con una mirada intimidante, a pesar de su poca estatura, ella y su _hermano _eran tan temidos como la propia Red Refletion.

Los androides eran hechos a partir de ADN, Len y Rin, conocidos como el _proyecto Kagamine_, fueron el primer experimento exitoso, el que dio paso a más monstruos como ellos. El jefe les ha llamado en sus expedientes como No. 02, por lo que la androide castaña solía llamarle _Two_, a cualquiera de los dos. Había llegado más experimentos, pero hasta el momento, los de mejores resultados habían sido el proyecto Kagamine y Red Refletion.

Ya que ella había sido _mejorada _a partir de los Kagamines, le habían puesto nombre en los archivos como No.00, a lo que Rin y Len preferían llamarle _Zero._

— No sé de que hablas, Two — Respondió sin expresión alguna en su voz. Pero la sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó más.

— Oh, vamos. Todos vimos como te congelaste antes de disparar a un humano, y por su fuera poco te fuiste sin asegurarte de que estuviera muerto...

— Si muchos vieron alguién debió asegurarse de ello — Murmuró, su orgullo estaba roto por no haber cumplido con el deber con el que nació, pero de alguna forma, era como si esa muerte le entristeciera.

— Si, yo — Comentó, pero luego se encogió de hombros. — Sin embargo, el jefe me detuvo y se lo llevó.

Esa noticia sorprendió un poco a la castaña. ¿Se lo llevó? ¿A donde? ¿Por qué? Miró a la rubia, buscando respuestas, pero esta volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— Ya estaba medio muerto, con esas heridas ni siquiera debió haber llegado al carro, mucho menos a las instalaciones.

— ¿Es que ahora el jefe colecciona cadáveres? — Se preguntó en voz alta _zero_, a lo que _Rin _hizo una cara de asco.

— Eso es desagradable.

[...]

Caminaba en medio de la nada, estaba triste y pensativa, se abrazó a si misma, sentía frió, pero sabía que no era por el ambiente, sino que era un frío emocional... ¡Había abandonado a su única familia a su suerte! A estas horas debería de estar muerto.

Se mordió el labio inferior, evitando que un sollozo saliera de ellos, no podía llorar, no merecía llorarle a su muerte pues tal vez fue ella la que lo provocó. ¡La que merecía estar muerta era ella! Entonces porqué todo se había dado así...

Llegó al lago, su garganta estaba seca, así que se arrodilló y con sus manos tomó un poco de agua, comenzó a beber copiosamente, y una vez que se estuvo satisfecha sintió una gota de agua rodar por su mejilla, pero esta era proveniente de sus ojos... — No... — Murmuró con voz quebrada. — Alguien como yo no debería... llorarle — Se dijo a ella misma, pero los sollozos comenzaron a salirse sin su voluntad.

Sus manos, posadas sobre sus rodillas, se cerraron en puños, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

— Soy una asesina...

[...]

— Oh, es bueno estar en casa. — Murmuró _Len_, caminando por los pasillos del laboratorio junto a _Rin_, _zero_ y _three_.

— Si es que a esto se le puede llamar casa — Murmuró la castaña, ese lugar le incomodaba, y estaba segura de que no era la única, volteó disimuladamente a ver a _three_, llamada así por ellos por ser el experimento No. 03, de largo cabello rosa y ojos azules, había sido un experimento más avanzado que Len y Rin, sin embargo se podía considerar como defectuosa, ya que aún siendo un androide se le dificultaba matar humanos... Nadie sabe la razón, pero había escuchado a Akaito y Taito hablar de ella alguna vez, al parecer tenía lo que los humanos llaman _sentimientos. _Algo como eso era un defecto grave para un arma creada para matar, pero aun así el jefe le da otro uso, como guardaespaldas personal.

— No seas amargada — Exclamó Rin. — ¿Para qué misión creen que nos están llamando?

— Solo espero que sea para matar muchos humanos — Contestó Len.

Three, que observaba las ventanas del pasillo al pasar, repuso por primera vez. — Yo espero todo lo contrario, ¿No fui clara al decir que no volvería a matar humanos?

— ¡Cállate, nunca lo has hecho para empezar! — Gritó Len, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, deteniéndose en el acto. — Es por eso que te consideran defectuosa, no puedes llevar a cabo las tareas para la que fuiste creada. Me pregunto porque te habrá llamado...

— Dejen de llamarla defectuosa — Intervino zero, con un suspiro. — Si lo piensan de otra manera ella tiene algo que a nosotros se nos ha negado.

Ante tales palabras, los gemelos alzaron la misma ceja e inclinaron un poco el rostro a la derecha. — ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntaron al unisono.

— humanidad. — Y al decir esto, podría jurar que three rehuía su mirada, mientras que la de los gemelos reflejaba asco.

— Pues me alegra no tenerla... — Len fue el primero en decirlo. — Yo no quisiera ser como el jefe...

— Los humanos son todos idiotas, a mi también me alegra no tenerla. — Declaró Rin, dándose la vuelta y retomando el paso a la oficina del jefe.

Red refletion suspiro... Todo se pondría peor si admitía que posiblemente ella también tuviera un defecto, así que decidió callarlo y seguir caminando a la oficina del jefe.

[...]

Kousuke Shion, el jefe de la familia Shion era conocido por los humanos como el traidor de la humanidad. Los cuatro ya se encontraban ahí, el hombre de bata les había entregado a cada uno una foto que, al juzgar por los rasgos, era parte de la familia Shion.

— ¿Debemos protegerlo? — Preguntó Three, después recibió una mirada dura del jefe, al parecer la respuesta era no.

— Lo que quiero que hagan es que lo cacen — Dijo, simplemente, sorprendiendo tanto a la número tres como a la número cero. — Quiero que lo encuentren y lo eliminen del mapa, es un maldito traidor.

— ¿Q-qué? — Preguntó la castaña sin creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿No escuchas bien?

— Yo creo... — Three salió en su defensa — Que a lo que se refiere es que... todos pensamos que este hombre era su hijo.

— Lo era — Admitió — Pero no tengo hijos traidores. — Sentenció, abandonando la sala, ya les había dejado la misión y lo único que restaba era cumplirla.

_Los humanos cada vez le daban más miedo..._

[...]

Y es aquí donde Red Refletion se plantea la opción de abortar una misión, lo piensa mucho mientras ve al hombre de la foto. Le parece haberlo visto antes, pero no tiene ni idea de donde. Suspira y se dispone a dormir, su parte "humana" le pide a gritos un poco de descanso. Deja la foto en la mesita de noche y apaga la luz dándose vuelta en la cama.

Y comienza a soñar...

Un desierto, lleno de arena por donde quiera que viera, ella camina hacia el poblado que alcanza a vislumbrar en el horizonte, como gitana recorre pueblo por pueblo, buscando suerte como bailarina o como lectora de manos, cualquier cosa que le pagara bien era buena.

Se ve en el pueblo, entre tantas casas y suelo arenoso, él está ahí, de pie frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa...

Abrió los ojos, ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se levantó de la cama, no necesitaba dormir, pero su parte humana le pedía una descanso emocional así que debía hacerlo de vez en cuando... Pero al parecer, ese no sería el día.

— Yo no soy humana como el jefe, yo no estoy defectuosa como Three, entonces... ¿Por qué todo esto comienza a pasarme? — Se agarra la cabeza, con desesperación. — Soy un androide, los androides no sienten, no sueñan, no son humanos, solo tienen ADN humano pero no piensan como uno...

Repetía, intentando alejar de su mente todo el embrollo de emociones humanas que se manifestaban en ella. Ya no se sentía ella misma, ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Era un arma, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, y definitivamente sin sueños, entonces... ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Tal vez verdaderamente estaba dañada, pues de alguna forma sintió simpatía por aquel par de hermanos cuando los vio, cuando escuchó al mayor, tan débil y lastimado, que protegería a la menor, o cuando la chica se negaba a dejarlo atrás. No supo porqué aquello le provocó nostalgia, pero fue peor cuando decidió ignorarlo y avanzar para cazarlos a ambos, pues cuando ella corrió el la detuvo, aún si eso le costaba la vida... Aquello casi la hace llorar contra su voluntad, pero ¡Los androides ni siquiera pueden llorar! Sintiendo impotente, por no saber lo que ocurría dentro de ella, lo aventó con furia a la pared...

Y si lo pensaba bien... ¿No era la furia otra emoción solamente humana? Ante cualquier situación se supone que debería conservar la calma, porque no hay nada capaz de llegar al corazón mecánico de un arma humana.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? — Se preguntó a la par que recordaba la figura sangrante que vio aquella mañana, fue una ilusión, pero se vio tan real... Al igual que la de su sueño. Con prisa, caminó hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, tomando la foto de aquel a quién debía cazar... Y comprobó algo con horror.

Era él.

La figura sangrante en la arena, la sombre que le daba la mano mientras sonreía, la persona que había traicionado a su propia familia, uniéndose al lado humano. Volteó la foto, al reverso rezaba un nombre: Kaito Shion.

— Kaito... ¿Quién eres?

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:** Bueno, si ya conocen la canción (O mejor dicho, la saga), ya sabrán más o menos de que tratará, sino la han visto y quieren verla, el orden es así: Guardian blue, red refletion y color chronicles. Si no... solo ignoren xD El capitulo es más corto de lo que quería me quedara (Y eso que es más largo de los que suelo escribir), pero podemos decir que es una introducción, al siguiente se tratará de Kaito. Antes, no me gustaban los "mechas" (Genero de anime donde abundan los robots), ahora me gusta mucho la ciencia ficcion. En la canción no se habla tanto de androides, pero ya tengo planeado así este fic, será mi propia marca personal xD

Ahora, en cuestión de parejas (Además del KaiMei), me encantaría poner insinuaciones de LenMiku y tal vez LukaGakupo (Aunque no me emocionan tanto xD), estuve pensando en Mikuo x Miku pero, siendo honesta, no me gusta poner incesto si el fic no trata de ello. También pensé en poner insinuaciones de LukaMiku, pero no me convence del todo. ¿Qué opinan? Yo, personalmente, siento que para el propósito quedarían mejor las primeras xD pero no me decido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

La androide de cabello rosa miraba el horizonte, sin pestañear o mostrar algún indicio de vida. Atrás de ella, tres figuras la miraban expectantes, los cuatros salían del laboratorio para comenzar con su misión, a Len y Rin parecía no importarle el tener que matar al hijo del jefe en esta misión, _zero_ se mostraba pensativa por primera vez desde que la conocían, y _Three_ parecía ausente...

— ¿Seguirá viva? — Le pregunta el rubio a su hermana, esta solo se encoge de hombros.

— Recuerda que está defectuosa — Murmuró en respuesta.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? — Murmuró la castaña, los Kagamines dirigieron los ojos a ella. — Escuche de Akaito que nunca ha matado a nadie — Explicó.

— Siempre me pareció extraño que el jefe la eligiera como su guardaespaldas — Agregó Len, pero luego siguió, — No entiendo porque la eligió para esta misión, es cierto que si quisiera sería mejor que nosotros, pero con sentimientos humanos eso no nunca pasará.

— Sí, imagínate... Se quedaría congelada como lo hizo Zero con ese chico humano. — Se burló Rin, la castaña le lanzó una patada pero Rin la esquivó con éxito, seguramente sabía que pasaría eso al provocarla. La otra se agachó y giró intentando barrer las piernas de la rubia, pero también eso lo leyó.

— ¿Sabes mucho de ella, Rin? — Murmuró su hermano.

— Sí, los observé mucho tiempo. Mientras tu eras escolta de Nigaito, yo escoltaba a Kaiko. De los hermanos Shion, Kaiko era la más cercana a Kaito, y la escolta del chico era... Three.

— ¡Espera! ¿Escolta? — La castaña se notaba realmente perdida.

— Fue antes de que fueras creada — Aclaró Rin. — Hace tiempo, los Shion fueron considerados los reyes en tecnología y avances científicos. Era una de las familias fundadoras de la OPIANT —.

— ¿OPIANT? —.

— Organización Para la Investigación y el Avance de Nuevas Tecnologías —.

— Entonces... — Zero se mostraba sorprendida, — ¿Ustedes llegaron a ser parte de eso? —.

— No te confundas — Len interrumpió antes de que su hermana contestara. — Somos inteligencia artificial, podemos tomar decisiones basadas en razonamientos lógicos y las ordenes de nuestro jefe, pero seguimos siendo armas que solo sirven al jefe Shion, jamás fuimos parte de algo como la OPIANT — Respondió con voz seca, parecía ofendido. Rin se encogió de hombros dándole la razón. — En ese entonces, por ordenes del jefe, los más fuertes fuimos asignados a proteger a sus hijos —.

— Al parecer, todas las familias habían estado recibiendo ataques — Volvió a ser Rin la que explicara el resto. — Zeito generalmente acompañaba al jefe, así que nunca estaba en casa. Akaito era quién cuidaba al resto por ser el mayor, aunque más que cuidar, le divertía fastidiarlos a todos. Kaito era el más extraño, no parecía interesado en la organización a pesar de tener un gran don para las computadoras. El siguiente en la línea de edad era un delincuente juvenil, fue arrestado varias veces y solo pudo salir de ahí una vez que los Shion se hicieron con el control de Japón, ya sabrás de quién te hablo, el chico ese de las vendas...

— ¿Taito?

— Así es, dos años menor que Taito, la siguiente en la línea era Kaiko, descrita por todos como adorable y risueña, — Comentó con cierto desagrado. — Aunque a mi me parecía exageradamente amable, siempre andaba revoloteando por ahí...

— Y el último de los Shion fue Nigaito, el hermano menor introvertido que nunca hizo amigos... Al menos no me tocó nada fastidioso — Se encogió de hombros el androide rubio.

— Entonces... — La castaña comenzaba a atar los hilos, sin embargo, antes de decir su conclusión, fue _three_ la que confirmó su teoría, interrumpiéndola fríamente. _Zero_ podría jurar que nunca la había escuchado hablar de manera tan seca.

— Yo fui la escolta de Kaito — Ninguno de los tres supo a que hora se acercó a ellos.

Y tras esas seis palabras, la androide de cabello rosa se giró y comenzó a caminar, rumbo al horizonte. Los Kagamines intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de dirigirse a Red Refletion.

— Creo que esa chica va en serio — Dijo Len con una sonrisa, divertido.

— Nosotros dos encontraremos a la presa antes que tú o _Three _— Rin le guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba a su hermano gemelo de la mano. La castaña levantó una ceja.

— ¿Estas apostando? — Al parecer, a su complemento también le tomó por sorpresa.

— Es solo para hacerlo más divertido — Dijo ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, — Si no entienden no es mi problema. — Se da la vuelta y comienza a avanzar, jalando a su hermano en el proceso. — Vamos, Len —.

Mientras los observa alejarse, Red Refletion solo puede pensar en una cosa, — Esa androide es más rara de lo que pensé —.

[...]

Kaito abre los ojos lentamente, siendo recibido por la luz del alba. Pestañea varias veces antes de incorporarse y observar a su alrededor. Cada mañana, al despertar, espera hacerlo en su habitación, en su cómoda cama donde descubriría que todo lo que ha pasado esos últimos meses ha sido un horrendo sueño. Y como siempre, se desilusiona al encontrarse a sí mismo entre un grupo de personas que lo odian, pero que no tienen más opción que aceptarlo.

Se levanta lentamente, y camina rumbo al baño a medio derrumbar de la casa vieja. Día a día, avanzan entres escombros y zonas arboladas para pasar desapercibidos por los androides vigías que surcan los cielos en busca de más víctimas. Es una pesadilla, él esta solo en ese mundo, buscando un sueño inexistente, cargando pesadas cadenas de culpa.

Se observó en el espejo, su aspecto daba algo de lástima, no solo traía el cabello sucio y revoltoso, sino que las vendas que cubrían su ojos derecho estaban caídas. Sin tener mucho cuidado, comenzó a quitarlas hasta descubrir su ojo ciego, aquel que había perdido después de que su mejor amiga lo traicionara, e intentara matarlo. Jamás olvidaría ese día, fue cuando descubrió la verdad tras la muerte de su hermana.

Abre el grifo, teniendo bajas expectativas para obtener agua de ahí, sin embargo, de este cae un pequeño hilo de agua amarillenta. El color no importa, en las condiciones en que vive no se puede dar el lujo de ser exigente. Los días en que se hospedaba en habitaciones cinco estrellas y hablaba con Luka, sin falta, todas las noches antes de dormir, se habían terminado. El recuerdo indeseable de su escolta asalta su mente, era una androide, sin sentimientos. Aún no se explica como pudo ser capaz de confiar ciegamente en una maquina, estas solo son armas de doble filo, más peligrosas que los rifles de láser creados en la OPIANT.

Hundió ambas manos en el chorro de agua, formando una pequeña cuna para tomar una considerable cantidad, la suficiente para llevarla hasta su cara y despertar por completo.

Lo que aún no entiende es... ¿Por qué está con vida?

Si Luka hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho con su arma láser integrada, todos los androides tenían incorporada una, además de la excesiva fuerza física con la que cuentan, si en vez de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Luka hubiera disparado su arma, su vida hubiera terminado en aquel momento.

Kaito abre su saco y comprueba que sus armas sigan ahí, sabe que la única razón por la que todos lo aceptan como compañero es por estas. Porque si un androide los descubre, él puede ser capaz de pelear contra él y vencerlo... O, en caso contrario, les conseguiría a todos el tiempo suficiente para huir antes de su muerte. Sonaba cruel, pero no podía esperar otro tipo de trato teniendo en sus venas la sangre de los traidores de la humanidad.

Podrá ser un fugitivo, podría tener ideales diferentes a los de su familia, pero eso a nadie le importaba. Lo único que tenía valía en su caso, era que poseía el apellido Shion.

— ¡Kaito, has despertado temprano! — Escuchó la inconfundible voz de su único amigo en ese lugar.

Irónicamente no quería oírla, agradecía mucho su apoyo incondicional y su amistad sincera... Pero era por ello que no quería saber nada de él.

— Tú también — Le contestó sin verlo a la cara, mientras se volvía a colocar las vendas. — ¿Que haces de pie tan temprano?

— Tuve un horrible sueño — Confesó, — Desperté y no te vi en ningún lado, pensé que había sido lo mismo para ti —.

Esta vez si volteó a verlo, su largo cabello morado también era un desastre. No tenía que comentar cual había sido su sueño, se hacía una idea y eso le hacía aún más difícil el verlo a los ojos. Se cerró el abrigo en silencio, fijando su vista en un punto fijo del suelo. Realmente, la única razón por la que no hablaba claro y le decía que lo dejara en paz era porque Gakupo seguía siendo su único amigo. No solo en ese mundo sin esperanzas, sino que lo era desde antes de que comenzara todo eso.

Cuando eran niños, a Kaito se le dificultaba hablar con niños de su edad. Desde los diez años conoció a un niño que nunca paraba de hablar, tal vez en su momento fue fastidioso, ya que Kaito estaba más interesado en su programa de computadora, después de todo él era un niño genio y no necesitaba amistades. Sin embargo, Gakupo supo meterse en su vida y lograr su amistad, sin intereses de por medio como pasaba más adelante.

Fue a los dieciséis años que le asignaron como escolta a una chica de su edad. Kaito sabía que no era una chica común, aún así, después de que ella se presentara ante él como No.03, o como solían llamarle otros androides, _three_, él la bautizó cariñosamente como Luka, teniendo por escusa que si lo iba a acompañar a la escuela debía presentarse por un nombre más normal.

Jamás pensó en las consecuencias que eso traería...

— En mi sueño — Gakupo comenzó a hablar, en voz baja, — Luka se encontraba arrinconada entre varios androides... — Justo lo que Kaito había imaginado. — ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver? —.

— Seguramente, la volveremos a encontrar — Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Detestaba mentirle a él, y es por ello que no podía verlo a los ojos, Gakupo aún no era cociente de que Luka estaría buscándolos para asesinarlos. Cuando ella se fue, quiso decirle la verdad, pero al verlo enamorado de ella como nunca antes lo había visto, no pudo. No pudo decirle que su novia no oficial era su enemiga ahora.

Con eso había confirmado que podía actuar como un hermano sobre protector, aunque tanto él como Gakupo tuvieran veinte años. Pero ahora que su mejor amiga lo había traicionado, su hermana estaba muerta y había abandonado la idea de perseguir aquella _flor rojiza_ que conoció en sus sueños, su amigo de la infancia era lo único importante que le quedaba.

[...]

Había estado caminando toda la noche, sin descanso. No le apetecía dormir, sabe muy bien que si cierra los ojos, aunque fuera solo por algunos segundos, las imagenes volverían a repetirse como una película tras sus párpados. Ella no tenía una razón ya para vivir, sin embargo, le daba miedo morir. Tal vez solo por eso, no se deja vencer, sigue escondiéndose entre los árboles en busca de una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Aunque sabe que los humanos vivos son pocos, piensa que si los encuentra puede encontrar otra razón para seguir.

Simplemente no se quería rendir, porque aunque fuera una promesa vacía, ella se lo había prometido a su hermano.

Que se volverían a encontrar.

Y aunque sabe que la única forma de que pase eso es morir, no quiere volver a ver a su hermano a los ojos y decirle que simplemente se dejó caer, sin luchar. Tal vez estaba mal pensar así, pero si había asesinado a su hermano, debía por lo menos honrar su sacrificio.

Cuando llegó a un claro, un olor fétido llegó hasta ella. Tuvo la necesidad de cubrirse la nariz con la mano, y al caminar dos pasos más pudo notar el porqué del olor. Cinco cuerpos sin vida reposaban en el pasto, dos de ellos incompletos. Según las pistas esparcidas por toda la escena del crimen - o lo que sería una de haber una ley que juzgue a los asesinos -, estas personas tuvieron la desdicha de cruzarse con monstruos, androides que no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de acabar con ellos.

Si lo pensaba de esa forma... ¿Había sido ella afortunada?

No sabía el porqué, pero Red Refletion, la androide más temida por los sobrevivientes, la había dejado vivir.

_Tal vez, solo tal vez... Se había dado cuenta de que eran iguales_

Porque para Hatsune Miku, no existía mucha diferencia entre un androide y ella. Pues ella había sido la causa de una muerte ya, la única diferencia era que Miku no le había apuntado directamente con un arma. Pero había corrido, dejando atrás a aquella persona importante, tal como el androide encargado de esa masacre había hecho con esos cinco cadáveres.

Tragó duro, como si de una película se tratara, es su mente pudo recrear la escena de batalla que tuvo lugar ahí, entonces se sintió asqueada. Miku tenía cinco años cuando el mundo comenzó a podrirse, el gobierno de japón, el país más avanzado tecnológicamente, comenzó a financiar investigaciones destinadas a este campo, así fue como se creó la OPIANT, donde las personas más talentosas de todo el país dedicaban día y noche a esta investigación. Ella nunca tuvo relación con la organización, sus padres tampoco, sin embargo ahí estaba ella.

La primera vez que escuchó sobre los androides, fue con la aparición del proyecto Kagamine. En los noticieros, se solía hablar de ataques a ciertas personas de la OPIANT, la muerte más polémica en ese entonces fue la de el doctor Megpoid, el principal socio del doctor Shion, fue ahí cuando el rumor del proyecto Kagamine, una nueva arma de guerra creada, comenzó a surgir.

Los ataques a familias aliadas a la organización comenzaron a hacerse frecuente, luego comenzaron a atacar reporteros y luego... Cuando el gobierno se planteó la idea de disolver dicha organización, fue muy tarde... Pueblos enteros estaban siendo aniquilados por androides bajo las ordenes de la familia Shion.

_El mundo podrido que había conocido desde niña por fin había comenzado a desmoronarse._

Ella, que hasta los trece años había estado viviendo en Tokyo, tuvo que huir de la mano de su hermano. Después de que los androides derrumbaran su casa y ellos se hubiera salvado por estar en el jardín trasero. Fue difícil no ser vistos, aunque tal vez alguno los observó de lejos y los comparó con cucarachas que no valían la pena en seguir.

Huyeron hacia los árboles, ya que rara vez los androides cruzaban por estos, como muchas otras personas lo hicieron. Adultos y jóvenes, niños y ancianos. Todos los sobrevivientes habían perdido seres queridos. Sin embargo, se habían unido para encontrar un lugar seguro a donde esos monstruos aun no llegaran. Fue así como vivió tres años siendo una chica ingenua y sin preocupaciones, pensando que ver androides disparando sus armas contras las viviendas era la peor escena que podía ver.

Jamás pensó en las personas a las que habían matado, todo ese tiempo solo pensó egoístamente en lo malvados que eran aquellos androides que le habían quitado su casa. Nunca midió la magnitud del problema, su hermano había hecho bien su trabajo protegiendo su inocencia pues nunca le había permitido ver tan horribles escenarios, y ella, más que contenta, desviaba la mirada para esconderse en el pecho del caballero que la protegía, sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo mientras le confiaba a él toda la responsabilidad.

Es entonces cuando Miku cierra los puños y, con fuerza, se deja caer al piso golpeando ambos puños en él, de forma impotente. Nunca había imaginado los horrores que había en el exterior de su mundo hasta que estos la alcanzaron desde dentro. Cuando Red Refletion atacó la aldea y vio a su propio hermano lleno de sangre, nunca había visto escenas tan repugnantes.

Su estomago comenzó a gruñir.

No le gustaba ver escenas violentas en la televisión, y detestaba las peleas. La única sangre que había visto en su vida era cuando ella o algún conocido se cortaba con herramientas o electrodomésticos, es por eso que nunca pensó que terminaría ahí, buscando entre las cosas regadas de esas personas, intentando no desmayarse en el proceso.

Si antes había pensado que era débil, ahora sabía que lo era, más de lo que hubiera pensado. Estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Cuando encontró una mochila con un par de emparedados, dos armas extrañas en la chaqueta de uno de ellos y un cuchillo cerca del quinto cuerpo que revisó, junto a todos los hombros lo más cerca que pudo y les dedicó una oración.

_Porque en momentos como esos nunca está de más orar por las almas menos afortunadas._

Una vez preparado todo en la mochila, se retiró del lugar antes de que algún enemigo la encontrase. Su plan sería: Encontrar un lugar tranquilo para comer e investigar como funcionaban las armas que había obtenido.

[...]

— Entonces... ¿Sigues soñando con la misma chica? — Caminando entre las ruinas de lo que era Tokyo, Kaito y Gakupo intercambiaban un silencio cómodo hasta que la voz del segundo se escuchó. El de cabello azul bajó la mirada, la repuesta era sí, porque ese día que se había despertado temprano era porque había vuelto a soñar a aquella chica.

No era algo nuevo. En realidad, recuerda que la primera vez que soñó con ella fue a los siete años. Se lo había contado a Gakupo, incluso se lo había contado a Luka cuando aún pensaba que eran amigos. Era un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían, al menos podía tener la certeza de que la androide no se interesaba en eso, así que sabía que no se lo había contado a nadie.

— Sí — Respondió Kaito, cabizbajo.

Desde la primera vez que la soñó, se había sentido atraído a ella con una curiosidad propia de su sangre Shion. La posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a esa chica eran nulas, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, aunque en un principio no presentaba un problema, cuando comenzó a crecer y las chicas se le confesaba él siempre las rechazaba. Por que en algún momento esa simple atracción se había convertido en una obsesión. No le interesaba ninguna otra chica, salvo esa.

Enamorarse de un sueño... ¿Había algo más patético?

Sin embargo, desde hace algunas semanas antes, el sueño por fin relevaba su final...

— Gakupo, ¿Puedo decirte algo loco? — Murmuró deteniéndose, su mejor amigo lo observó por algunos minutos y luego contestó afirmativamente. — He tenido el presentimiento de que no son sueños —.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó el de cabello largo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Kaito guardó silencio unos minutos, buscando la forma de darlo a conocer, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

— No solo se repiten, también es muy vívido... — Intentó explicar — Como si los hubiera vivido en realidad.. ¿Me entiendes? — Se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándose con nerviosismo el lugar, si era honesto, él mismo se creería loco por decir aquello. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo se mostraba sorprendido, tal vez maravillado por aquello.

— ¿Hablas de recuerdos? —.

— Sí, eso parece — Aceptó.

— Cuando comenzaste a contarme con más frecuencia de estos, eso es lo que pensé. — Comentó, luego su sonrisa se ensanchó — Pero no pensé que tú, viniendo de la familia de la que vienes, llegaras a esa conclusión... Es decir, los Shion son más vacíos.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Bueno, tú no. Tú si tienes un alma — Gakupo sonrió.

— Pues... Gracias — Contestó con una sonrisa divertida, su amigo sabía como animarle el día. — La última semana he tenido el mismo sueño, pero... —.

— ¿Pero? — Lo insisto a continuar.

— Este continúa... — Murmuró, se acercó a la banqueta que aun quedaba intacta y se sentó. — Ella y yo continuamos caminando... Hasta que una emboscada nos atrapa.

— ¿Emboscada? — Se sorprendió Gakupo.

— Son los soldados del sultán — Le comentó.

— ¿Y como termina el sueño? — Pregunta sentándose a su lado. Kaito guardó silencio varios minutos hasta que por fin habló.

— Yo los mato a todos, pero quedo herido de gravedad y me desangro en la arena.

El silencio se formó, en este punto Gakupo no supo que decir. Kaito recordaba la cara de su _flor rojiza_, entristecida por el valiente soldado que la salvo, tal vez sintiendo culpa por su muerte. Pero el sonríe, como le sonrió aquella vez.

— Pero, ¿Sabes?... — El suave murmullo de Kaito rompe el silencio. — En ningún momento, mientras estaba tirado en la arena, me arrepentí de nada —.

Gakupo guardó silencio, a pesar de no decir nada, Kaito pudo ver de reojo como sonreía. Estaba seguro que diría algo vergonzoso, como el hecho de que esté orgulloso de él o alguna tontería. Era un sueño... o un recuerdo... fuera lo que fuera, la chica que aparecía en ellos no estaba ahí. Aún así el de cabello azul pensaba seriamente en ella...

— Sí de alguna forma ella existe en este mundo — Murmuró Kaito lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara, — y estamos destinados a encontrarnos... No me importaría perder la vida de nuevo por protegerla.

A pesar de usar un volumen bajo al decirlo, sus palabras estaban cargadas con una gran determinación.

[...]

El emparedado sabía horrible, pero tenía hambre así que no tuvo más opción que comerlo todo. Recuerda que alguna vez, cuando era una niña, hizo berrinche por no querer comer sus verduras que, como es de esperar, sabía mejor que un emparedado de varios días de hecho. No fueron sus padres quienes la regañaron por ello, sino Mikuo, quien le gritara que dejara de ser una pequeña diva y se comiera todo lo de su plato... No lo hizo, pero si hubiera sabido que algún día iba a estar comiendo pan con sabor a moho y jamón de dudosa calidad, lo hubiera hecho.

Suspiro, ya no estaba su hermano para regañarle, jamás pensó decir que extrañaría sus gritos, y no podía ser selecta en un mundo donde tuvo suerte de encontrar comida.

Solo esperaba no enfermarse del estomago, era lo último que quisiera.

Se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol, bastante lejos de la desagradable escena que presenció minutos atrás. Había devorado los dos emparedados que robó de los cadáveres, recargó la cabeza en el tronco, comenzaba a dormitar, y al parecer estaba tan cansada que las imagenes horribles habían cesado. Sin embargo, antes de caer dormida, escuchó los pasos de alguién rompiendo algunas ramas en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de pie y se escondió detrás del tronco donde estaba recargada. No tardó mucho para distinguir a una figura femenina que se acercaba entre los árboles, corriendo mientras los esquivaba hábilmente, Miku nunca esperó que la figura se detuviera frente al árbol tras el cual se escondía ella. Sin girar la cabeza, la joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años estiró la mano hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¿Quien eres? — La voz calma de la chica le erizó los bellos de la piel. Tragó saliva mientras se asomaba para poder verla mejor, se encontró con la palma de una mano, con todos los dedos tensos. Cuando la chica observó a la pequeña de coletas bajó la mano y se descubrió el rostro, quitándose la capucha que le impedía a la otra ver su cabello. Se veía un poco más joven de lo que había calculado, con el largo cabello color rosa y los ojos azules.

— Hatsune — Respondió temblando un poco, pudo sentir la mirada de la otra atravesando su ser. — H-Hatsune Miku.

La otra se abrió los dos primeros botones de su abrigo y metió una mano para sacar una foto que traía consigo. — ¿Lo has visto? — Preguntó, una vez más con voz fría, mientras le enseñaba la foto de aquel al que buscaba. La Hatsune, que seguía escondiendo medio cuerpo tras el árbol, negó como respuesta. — Ya veo — Murmuró volviendo a guardar la foto — Perdón por asustarte —.

— ¿Es un amigo tuyo? ¿Se perdieron cuando atacaron los androides?

— Algo así — Contestó la extraña, volviendo a acomodarse las ropas. — Necesito encontrarlo pronto — Continúo, dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas? — La detuvo Miku, la otra volteó a verla extrañada. — Es qué... no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola...

— Deberías acostumbrarte...

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — Interrumpió Miku.

— ¿Qué? — La de ojos azules enarcó las cejas. — Pensé que estabas asustada, y cuando al fin muestras actividad inteligente... ¿me preguntas eso? ¿Es algo que importe, para empezar?

— Lo siento — Se avergonzó la de coletas, bajó la mirada y eso, para la otra joven fue casi fatal... Le recordó tanto a otra chica... que en sus horas finales estaba más preocupada por la asesina que por ella misma. Rechinó los dientes, y apretó los puños, aunque la Hatsune pareció no darse cuenta.

— Megurine Luka.

El murmullo casi pasa desapercibido por la de cabello aguamarina. La que respondía a ese nombre pensó que, tal vez, no era mala idea desacelerar un momento e intercambiar más palabras con la chica de nombre Miku... Después de todo, los seres humanos siempre le parecieron fascinantes, y no hablaba con uno desde lo que pasó con Gakupo.

Hablar con la Hatsune no haría ningún daño.

[...]

Camina sola, como siempre lo hace. No es que le importe, es decir... Era una maldita arma ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

A estas alturas, Red Refletion ya había aceptado que algo no estaba funcionando bien con ella. Todo había comenzado a raíz de esos hermanos humanos con los que se encontró el día anterior, ese fue el detonante para que... comenzara a sentir emociones que solo los humanos pueden sentir.

Y aquí la cuestión no era el porqué esos dos detonaron todo dentro de ella, sino el porqué puede sentir eso habiendo sido creada artificialmente.

_Dolor, tristeza, soledad... No entendía nada. _

Era como si se hubiera convertido en un alma humana, y eso, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, era imposible.

_"Caminando sola, a través de personas sin rostros. Un edificio se derrumbó, gritos, agonía, dolor... Una respiración irregular, un lugar obscuro y un halo de luz que atravesaba las maderas que aplastaban su cuerpo"_

¿Qué fue eso?

Si lo pensaba bien, parecía la proyección de lo que sus victimas podían sentir, pero ¿Por qué ella lo vio?

No entendía nada.

..

...

Notas de Eclipse: estoy en el iPod, y no puedo poner las notas finales como siempre D: bueno, quiero decir que la tesis me seca el cerebro (?), y ya tengo planeada la historia, lo único que me fallan son los tiempos xD Espero las cosas no estén transcurriendo muy rápido. Con Mi fic "Dear" no tengo tanto problema.


End file.
